1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel that minimizes resistance of an intersection portion of first and second sensing patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device through which a user can input his or her instruction by selecting an instructed content displayed on a screen such as an image display device, etc. using a human's finger or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on the front face of the image display device to convert a contact position, which the human's finger or object directly contacts, into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instructed content selected on the contact position is accepted as an input signal.
The touch screen panel as described above can replace an input device, e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, or the like to be coupled to the image display device to operate so that its applications are expanding widely.
As a method to implement the touch screen panel, a resistive type, a photosensitive type and an electrostatic capacity type have been known.
Among others, the electrostatic capacity type touch screen panel includes a conductive sensing pattern to sense change in electrostatic capacity formed in association with other sensing patterns in the vicinity thereof or a ground electrode, etc., thereby converting a contact position into an electrical signal.
Here, in order to clearly determine the contact position on the contact surface, the sensing pattern includes first sensing patterns (X patterns) formed to be coupled along a first direction, and second sensing patterns (Y patterns) formed to be coupled along a second direction.
The first and second sensing patterns as described above are generally positioned in the same layer. In this case, the sensing patterns positioned in the same X or Y lines are coupled by forming separate coupling patterns through contact holes formed in insulating films there.
Here, since the coupling patterns are made of the same material as the first and second sensing patterns, a mask process should be added in order to form the coupling patterns, thereby causing problems that the number of masks is increased and the process is complicated.
Also, if the first or second sensing patterns are electrically coupled through the separate coupling patterns, the first sensing pattern and the second sensing patterns are intersected with each other in regions where the coupling patterns are formed.
At this time, the width of the coupling pattern is generally minimized in order to reduce the effect of parasitic capacitance generated by the coupling pattern. When the coupling pattern has a narrow width, conversely, line resistance becomes high to have a disadvantage that sensing sensitivity is lowered.